I like the rain
by werty12
Summary: There's a boy out there, who also likes the rain. He doesn't talk a lot, and doesn't seem to like me very much. But that's okay, I'm used to it. Poem.
1. 1

this may seem weird, but that's okay

most people think I'm weird anyways

**i like the rain**

the way it f e e l s on my skin

how it can sometimes be warm

but it can be cold, too

i like it either way, really

.

there's this boy that likes the **rain **too.

he's always outside when it** rains**,

_just like me_

i talk to him sometimes

he likes grape jelly

and he likes Thestrals

i do too, they're very nice little creatures

the Thestrals, I mean

but grape jelly is okay, too

.

he's not very nice all of the time

_but that's okay_

he seems to have had a pretty hard life

so I wouldn't blame him

he says I'm 'l o o n y' and to go away

_but that's okay, too_

because everyone else says that also

.

he doesn't seem to _care _about my presence anymore

he kind of ignores me

like I don't even _exist_

every once in a while he'll answer my ?questions?

but they're usually short

.

i also like to _d_ a _n_ c _e_ in the rain

i sometimes ask the boy if he wants to dance

he looks at me _weird_

and then says **no**

i don't really mind

i can enjoy it just by _myself_

.

it has been raining quite a lot, lately

so I see him often

he told me his name

**d r a c o**

as in _dragon_

_i like dragons_

i have a poster of one

on my wall

.

he talks to me more often

but only in the **rain**

he just tends to ignore me during school

i say _hi_ to him sometimes

he just stares at me

b l a n k l y

like he's never seen me before

and I shouldn't be talking to him

.

but in the rain he's different

he's

**A L I V E**

he laughs a _real_ laugh

he talks about things he

_cares about_

he can be

**FREE**

in the **rain**

just like me

.

if only he would open up

and show the world

who he really was

and not just to me

let everyone

see

that he's just a boy

and he's just as

_Strange_

as the rest of us

.

**i like the rain**

the way it f e e l s on my skin

how it can sometimes be warm

but it can be cold, too

i like it either way, really

and i like the **boy** in the **rain**

the **true** one

the one who likes

_grape jelly _

and _Thestrals_

the one who can o p e n up

up to me

and maybe, one day, to the whole world

if he ever lets himself


	2. 2

he tells me

that he feels so a l o n e

_nobody _is there to support him

or even _listen_

he tells me

that he wants someone who he can _trust_

a true

**friend**

that would be there for him

_i'll _always be there for him

.

it hasn't **rained**

_**for two months**_

sometimes i feel like i

_miss him _

i'm not used to _missing _people

i guess i never had anyone to miss

_(besides my mother, i guess)_

.

i don't just see him in the **rain **anymore

sometimes he secretly asks me to meet him

he says that **even though i'm totally**

**c _r _a _z _y**

he still likes to talk

to _me_

and I like to talk

to _him_

.

3


	3. 3

We like to pet

the **Thestrals**

i told him all about

my mother

and how she died,

and surprisingly,

he actually _listened_

_usually it's the _

_o __**t **__h __**e**__ r __** w**__ a __**y**__ a __**r**__ o__** u**__ n__** d**_

but it's good to have someone who

_listens for once_

.

i asked who died in front of him

his answer was actually quite

**scary**

he told me all about

that scary man

who _brutally_tortured

innocent**muggles**and**muggle-borns**

he told me

that he was **afraid** to say it was wrong

in **fear** of also being killed

by the one we all **fear** most

.

**fear**

that's a weird word

what is **fear**_?_

is it

lord voldemort?

i suppose for some

he doesn't really frighten _me_

_i would say it's more like anger_

for killing

somebody's mother

∧&

somebody's father

∧&

somebody's spouse

or maybe

somebody's

d r a c o

.

the **Thestrals** like it when we pet them

i suppose they don't get much attention

most people _**fear **_them

that's sad

_just_because 

they're associated with death

it doesn't mean they're evil

or not beautiful

just like my

**d r a c o**

**.**


	4. 4

.

i suppose those blasted

_nargles_

had something to do with

what was happening to me.

my face burned almost constantly

i coudn't seem to focus on my schoolwork

i found myself subconsciously doodling hearts

_all over_ my notebook.

_hearts_

and i was _really _concerned for my safety when they made me start to

_dream_about_him_

apparently they can invade my mind now

_i swear, they're getting smarter and smarter every year_

_._

_our fingers were in perfect bliss:_

_intertwined _

_**nargle season**_

i muttered

he raised a pale eyebrow

_but he didn't say anything_

i supposed he was getting used to me

and all

of my _weird quirks_

and _the things i believe in_

and my_ radish earrings_

and everything else that's different about me

(which is everything)

i think he sometimes actually enjoys being around someone as

_**l**__o_**o**_n_y

as i am

because i suppose all of that

_normalcy_

_∧&_

_perfection_

must get quite suffocating

.  
i don't know how to feel about going home for the summer

i felt that peculiar emotion boiling inside of me

_**fear**_

for my draco

i wouldn't be able to see him, obviously

i couldn't bear the thought of him inside of that huge mansion

and _suffocating_

_because of all of that empty space_

_**.**_


	5. 5

_Cold._

that was the only way to describe

those frightening orbs that stared right trough me as I walked by.

and not their usual cold.

the kind that sent shivers down my spine.

Lifeless.

and he just walked by

as if he never knew me

and everything we shared was absolutely_nothing_

_**n o t h i n g**_

_all from that one stare_

_**i knew everything had changed.**_

_**.**_

_i have no idea what happened over the summer_

_**(** perhaps the **nargles** had gotten to him, too. but this seemed much more severe**)**_

and i might never know,

but when i talked to him in the library when

nobody else was around

he still only stared and said, quite simply

_'**i don't know what you're talking about,**_

_**you stupid girl girl, i've never talked to you in my life.**_

_**get away from me' **_

That seemed to echo

_echo_

_echo_

_echo_

through my brain

**get away from me**

_**get away from me**_

**get away from me**

_._

_i blinked_

_surely _it had been a dream

(though i knew in my heart it wasn't)

my draco would never leave me

he was just misunderstood,

he was _not _as

heart_less_

_**or**_

as _evil_

as people had said.

i had seen the small light in his silver eyes

that nobody had.

and now that light was gone

_vamoose_

_and he pushed _me_ away_

perhaps the only person who under_stood_ him

but the light was now cold

the _real _cold.

and i feared the light may never shine through again

_._


	6. 6

.

it **rained**

_but it just didn't seem right_

i tried to **dance**

but i couldn't find a beat to dance to

the rain was warm

my favorite kind.

_but it all felt so..._

_**w r o n g**_

without him.

without draco

_and for the first time in months..._

i cried.

.

and i felt like crying again the next morning

because Cho Chang asked me if i wanted grape jelly on my toast

.

_later that day..._

i did what i usually do when i'm sad

( **which isn't very often **)

or need to escape

( **which happens often **)

and i went to visit the Thrstrals.

so

_innocent_

_∧&_

_pure_

those creatures are

and it made me cry that they were so misunderstood

and it made me cry that draco wasn't

( **and probably would never **)

talking to me

and i cried because people can be mad at you for no reason

and finally,

it made me cry because draco was now sitting beside me

_and he wasn't saying a word_

_**And certainly those gray eyes showed no signs of life.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's Note:** (sorry this chapie is so short) Thank you to everyone for the extremely genorous comments I have been getting on this story. It makes me very happy to no you are all enjoying this as much as I am_


End file.
